Tanz der Vampire (1967)
Tanz der Vampire ist eine Horrorkomödie aus dem Jahr 1967. Inhalt Professor Abronsius, der wegen seiner allzu kühnen Theorien zum Vampirismus seinen Lehrstuhl an der Universität von Königsberg verloren hat, reist mit seinem Adepten Alfred in die Südkarpaten, um dort den Vampirismus zu erforschen und zu bekämpfen. In seinem Quartier, einem Dorfgasthof, entdeckt Abronsius erste Hinweise auf Vampire: Knoblauchgirlanden. Er vermutet, ganz in der Nähe müsse ein Schloss, das Nest der Blutsauger liegen. Die Gäste und der Wirt, Yoyneh Shagal, behaupten jedoch, nie von einem Schloss gehört zu haben. Abronsius und Alfred beziehen das "beste" Zimmer – mit Bad. Dort pflegt Sarah, die bildhübsche Tochter des Wirtes, zu baden, auch als es schon an die neuen Gäste vermietet ist. Sofort verfällt Alfred den Reizen des Mädchens. Als am folgenden Tag ein unheimlicher, hässlich verwachsener Buckliger – es ist Koukol, Krolocks Knecht – in den Gasthof gehumpelt kommt, um frische Kerzen zu kaufen, ist Abronsius überzeugt, dass das Nest der Vampire ganz nahe liegen müsse. Alfred folgt dem Buckligen, wird aber abgehängt und kehrt zum Gasthof zurück. Als Sarah des Abends wieder ihr tägliches Bad nimmt, schwebt ein Vampir – es ist Graf Krolock, Fürst der Vampire – durch die Dachluke herein, beißt das Mädchen in die Halsschlagader und entschwindet mit ihr durch die Lüfte. Der verzweifelte Vater stürmt hinaus in die Schneelandschaft, um sie zu retten, wird aber am folgenden Morgen, zu einem Eisklumpen gefroren, von Dorfbewohnern aufgefunden und zurückgebracht. Abronsius untersucht die Leiche. Triumphierend weist er auf die zahlreichen Bisswunden hin, die seinen Verdacht erhärten. Abronsius rät der Witwe, dem Verstorbenen einen Holzpfahl ins Herz zu bohren, um seine Wiederkunft als Vampir zu vereiteln. Dies weist sie entrüstet von sich. Das rächt sich: Schon in der folgenden Nacht kehrt Yoyneh zurück. Nach einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd durch den Weinkeller entkommt er den beiden Vampirjägern. Sein erstes Opfer ist die schöne Magd Magda, deren Schlafstube er schon zu Lebzeiten nachts heimlich aufzusuchen pflegte. Danach flieht er zum Schloss des Grafen – auf Skiern verfolgt von Abronsius und Alfred. So finden die beiden Vampirjäger das wie ausgestorben in den verschneiten Bergen liegende Schloss. Dort setzt sie der stumme Koukol in der Tischlerei fest, um sie dann zu seinem Herrn zu bringen: Graf Krolock empfängt sie mit formeller Höflichkeit, erkundigt sich nach Abronsius' Königsberger Vampir-Studien und weist ihnen schließlich die Gästezimmer für die Nacht zu. Während sie sich zur Ruhe begeben – Abronsius überglücklich, Alfred in panischer Angst – graut der Morgen. Krolock und sein Sohn Herbert begeben sich in die Gruft und betten sich für den Tag in ihre Särge. Dort werden sie am nächsten Morgen von den beiden Vampirjägern gesucht. Der Särge tischlernde Knecht versperrt ihnen jedoch den direkten Weg in die Gruft, weshalb sie halsbrecherisch über schneebedeckte Zinnen von außen zu den Fenstern der Gruft balancieren. Alfred gelingt es, durch das schmale Fenster in die Grufthalle einzudringen, Abronsius aber bleibt im Fenster stecken. Von dort aus versucht er, Alfred anzuweisen, die Särge zu inspizieren und die Vampire mit einem durchs Herz geschlagenen Holzpflock zu erlösen. Doch Alfreds Nerven versagen vor Angst. Er flieht und will den Professor von der Außenseite des Fensters befreien, doch auf seinem Weg durchs Schloss wird er von einem betörenden Gesang abgelenkt. Er folgt der Stimme und findet in einem Zimmer Sarah beim Baden. Er will sie zur Flucht überreden, doch das Mädchen schwärmt bereits von einem Ball, der abends im Schloss gefeiert werden soll. Beim Blick aus dem Fenster sieht er den immer noch festsitzenden Professor. Es gelingt ihm, den schon halb erfrorenen Abronsius zu befreien, doch fällt ihm dabei der Koffer mit all den Instrumenten zur Vampirbekämpfung vom Dach, purzelt den Bergabhang hinunter und verschwindet in den verschneiten Wäldern. In einem alten Buch mit dem Titel "100 Wege sich ins Herz einer Jungfrau zu schmeicheln" sucht Alfred nach Verführungskünsten, um das Mädchen zu gewinnen. Dabei wird er vom homosexuellen Herbert überrascht, der Alfred umarmt und ihn in den Hals beißen will. Noch bevor er aber zuschnappen kann, gelingt es dem bedrängten Opfer, das Buch schützend vor sich halten, und die langen Vampirzähne landen im Buchrücken statt in der Schlagader. Nach einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd entkommt Alfred dem liebestollen Vampir, indem er mit Abronsius in ein abgelegenes Gemach flüchtet. Von dort gelangen die beiden auf einen Söller und beobachten, wie zahlreiche Vampire aus den Gräbern des Schlossfriedhofs steigen und sich für den Ball bereit machen. Da überrascht sie der Graf. Er malt ihnen drastisch aus, was sie heute noch erwartet, und schildert ihr künftiges Schicksal als Vampire: Mit dem Professor wird er sich nächtens an geistvollen Gesprächen erbauen – viele Jahrhunderte lang. Während dieser Zeit soll sich Alfred mit Herbert anfreunden. Abrupt beendet er das Gespräch und sperrt die beiden ein. Sie können sich jedoch befreien, überwältigen zwei Ballgäste und verkleiden sich mit deren Abendgarderobe. Unerkannt mischen sie sich unter die tanzenden Gäste. Ihre Tarnung fliegt jedoch auf, da sie mit Sarah die Einzigen sind, deren Bildnis von einem der großen Saalspiegel reflektiert wird. Ehe die verblüfften Vampire die Situation begreifen, stürmen die Vampirjäger mit Sarah auf den Hof und fliehen mit Yoynehs Pferdeschlitten. Abronsius steuert den Schlitten, hinter ihm sitzen Sarah und der selige Alfred, zärtlich umschlungen. So bemerkt der liebestrunkene Alfred nicht, wie aus Sarahs verführerischen Lippen plötzlich zwei Vampirzähne herauswachsen und sich in seinen Hals graben. Während das Schlittengespann weiter durch die winterliche Vollmondnacht gleitet, kommentiert eine Stimme aus dem Off: "In jener Nacht wusste Professor Abronsius noch nicht, dass er das Böse, das er für immer zu vernichten hoffte, mit sich schleppte. Mit seiner Hilfe konnte es sich endlich über die ganze Welt ausbreiten." Hintergrund *Im Vorspann ist als Scherz zu lesen, die Vampirzähne (fangs) habe ein „Dr. Ludwig Von Krankheit“ erstellt. *Während Graf von Krolock vor den übrigen versammelten Vampiren im Ballsaal redet, beschwört er Luzifer und bildet mit der linken Hand die Mano cornuta. *Eines der Gemälde in der Ahnengalerie des Grafen Krolock ist dem Werk "Eine groteske alte Frau" von Quentin Massys nachempfunden. Das Gemälde in Alfreds Schlafzimmer auf dem Schloss stellt Richard III. dar. *In den USA wurde der Film von MGM unter dem erweiterten Titel The Fearless Vampire Killers or Pardon Me, But Your Teeth Are in My Neck veröffentlicht, um den Film deutlicher als Parodie und Komödie erkennbar zu vermarkten. *Kinostart in Großbritannien war im Juni 1967, in Deutschland am 1. Dezember 1967. Erstausstrahlung im Fernsehen der Bundesrepublik war am 3. Dezember 1973 (ZDF), im Fernsehen der DDR am 1. März 1986 (DFF 2). Musical 1997 hatte das Musical Tanz der Vampire unter der Regie von Roman Polański Premiere am Wiener Raimundtheater und wurde seitdem durchgehend an verschiedenen Theatern im deutschsprachigen Raum gespielt. Während die meisten internationalen Produktionen des Musicals erfolgreich liefen und laufen, war die eigens für den Broadway entstandene Neufassung des Musicals mit nur 117 Vorstellungen (davon 61 Previews) ein Desaster und gilt seitdem als größter Flop der Broadwaygeschichte. Die Musik stammt aus der Feder von Jim Steinman, das deutsche Libretto von Michael Kunze. In der Musicalfassung von 1997 wurde der Name „Shagal“ in „Chagal“ geändert. Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:USA